Forbidden Boundaries
by MysticSorceror
Summary: After Kyoko rejected him Ren fell into a depression, now one year later he's in love again but this time there's more than just his heart at risk. Ren/Yashiro


**Okay very short one-shot but I kind of like it, I've kinda been having yaoi Skip Beat thoughts recently. Anyway hope you enjoy, if people really want more I might turn it into a multi-chapter story**

Ren took a deep breath as he got caught in the memories of the previous year. He remembered her face as he had told her that he loved her, just those three simple words and that had created a divide between them. He remembered walking up to her, putting his hand to her cheek and just announcing, "Mogami Kyoko, I love you."

He could also remember her recoil, take a step back and drop down into a bow, tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry Tsuruga-san but I don't know how to love." From that point on she had always acted differently when she had seen him around and before he had known it a year had passed by and their time together didn't seem to exist anymore. He knew that she was doing well in her dreams of being an actress, he also knew that she was still in the Love Me section at LME because of her stubborn refusal to let love take control of her.

As for him, he had been growing lonelier and lonelier, at least that's how it had been several months ago when he had first gotten rejected, hell it had even been that way two months ago before he discovered his real feelings. He had fallen in love for a second time and this time not just with one person but with two, however he could rank both of them in his heart and he knew that the time spent with the person he now loved the most was valuable which made him even more depressed.

Taking a deep breath in and out to relax himself, he got off of the freeway and went down a small road that would take him to a secluded area. There was a large lake here, somewhere where he could take a walk and be free not having to worry about life and it's troubles, at least that's why he usually came here. No right now he was going to take the person he loved and cared for here and finally confess his feelings.

The person next to him looked interested out of the window, "Ren," they commented, "This doesn't look like the road to the studio...where are we going. I thought we had a schedule."

Ren bowed his head, the depression sinking in as he smiled kindly to the man next to him. Yes a man, he had fallen in love with not just one man, but two. This was something that most people would never understand. He allowed the depression to sink over him and soon had arrived at the place where he wanted to get out. He stopped, his heart beating as if trapped under a rock. He couldn't catch his breath and so got out of the car.

He turned back to his companion, this was the man who had noticed his hardships after Kyoko had rejected him, had made sure that he had started to eat properly, had understood him when he couldn't even understand himself. This man could see right through him, that was something that he deeply enjoyed about spending time with him.

Walking over to face him, Ren pushed a hand through his hair, "Yashiro, there's something that I want to say to you."

"Are you firing me?" Yashiro asked as he looked around, pushing his glasses up his noes. What Ren didn't see though was how nervous he had been. Over the past year when Ren wouldn't allow himself to be happy, the manager had done all he could to elevate his client's spirits, and when Ren had gotten sick that one time had stayed by his side until he thought that he would be alright.

"Of course not," Ren laughed before leaning down and whispering into Yashiro's ear, "I love you Yukihito-san...I know that you wo-" he began before seeing Yashiro look down.

"I do," Yashiro replied with a smile as Ren stared at him not expecting that at all. "I think...yes, I know. I love you, I have for years now."

Ren leaned down and kissed the other man passionately on the lips as his manager sank back into the kiss, enjoying it as much as the actor did. Ren pulled back with a look of surprise, "I thought that no one would..."

"Love you?" Yashiro laughed, "Well I suppose I have some explaining to do."


End file.
